


Lycorexia /人浮于食

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 通感
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Lycorexia /人浮于食

1  
大概是傍晚的时候，Dean盯着资料，灌了一口Sam递来的啤酒。  
奇异感觉涌到唇边时，他及时扭过头，于是花洒式喷出的液体没打湿残破不堪的泛黄卷宗。呛咳完，他盯着发霉地毯上的星点污渍愣了一会儿，僵硬回头，脖子像年久失修的齿轮喀拉作响。Sam正隔着竖起的显示屏看着他，一言不发，眉毛挑到了发际线。  
又一次。  
不是第一回与小混蛋的目光撞个正着，甚至不是第十回。有那么几次他怀疑老弟得了“就是不开口除非你跟我对视”的怪病，因为一旦他们像电线一样接上眼神，对方就说话了，仿佛他得通过Dean来充电似的。  
“看这里。”  
控制狂。Dean腹诽，大费周章地从记忆了屁股弧线的椅子垫上绕到Sam身后，右手撑住椅背，左手撑住桌面，笔记本在古老的橡木桌上颠簸了一下。  
“库克镇，上周起气温骤降二十摄氏度，一个男人在家结成冰……”  
“天灾。为他默哀。”  
“……仅仅四天之后，三个坐在沙发上看电视的镇民冻成冰棍，浑身赤裸，脑袋炸开，迸溅出来的东西在周围墙上冻成了块儿……”  
那可就不正常了。Dean挨近显示屏细看，往下翻页。即使擅长找成人网站，许多操作仍然不得要领，他讨厌高科技，也讨厌把高科技当饭吃的老弟。几张颇为惊人的照片忽地蹦出来，噢，他皱着脸转头。  
Sam正看着他，又一百次，视线锁在他脸上。  
为什么他总不先发个预警呢？  
五分钟后惆怅、心虚与羞愧涌向嗓子里蹦跳的心脏，像这些年一直在做的那样。但这一刻，Dean用环抱的姿势怔怔回望他弟，从很久以前想到一生终结。  
现在距离那个搅拌着酒精、意外与暧昧的夜晚刚过去一周。如他所料，那晚他们都喝醉了，Sam彻底忘了这件事，谁也没主动谈起。  
直到秒针走到第五圈才回过神，发现弟弟的留海遮住半边眼睛，那片好看的海绿被挡得严严实实。他想拂开它们，想揉开皱起的眉头，想用手指穿过深褐发间的缝隙，像那天晚上他想伸出手，想轻轻揪住脑后一截过长的发梢。他的视线纠葛在那双嘴唇上，想确认尝到的酸涩来自这里。  
最终却什么都没做。  
“像……案子吗？”没眨过眼的Sam问。  
“我们该去看看。”Dean掐断线路，尽量不打草惊蛇地踱回椅子。温热的垫子上有属于他的印子，桌面是属于他们的距离，他就该好好待在这儿，直到那点畸形的感情消失。  
Sam越过显示屏点点头，嘴唇蠕动，像喉咙里塞了只完整无缺的鸡蛋。过了整整五秒才缩回脑袋，缩进隔音的巨型蛋壳。  
Dean保持着低头的姿势悄悄抬眼，萤蓝白光映在对方脸上，没费心修理的下巴上冒出几根胡茬，深陷的眼窝下覆着半片阴鹜又疲惫的阴影。不大清楚Sam在什么时候成了这幅模样，鉴于这是两周来第一回正视他弟的脸，而不是稍一触及就慌张地移开目光。  
见鬼，这种明目张胆的做贼心虚就像举着提示板在Sam面前跳来蹦去的啮齿动物，他完全不想看上面写了什么。  
举起酒瓶抵住唇瓣。  
也许刚才发生的都是错觉。  
水滴滑过手背。确认手里握的是冰冻的啤酒瓶颈后，小心翼翼地喝了一口并含在嘴里。  
惊雷劈在旅馆的破椅子上，烧焦的鸟冒着黑烟从九万英尺外直直坠向脑袋。  
从嘴唇到食道都彻底覆满了欲望，过于强烈直抵下腹。  
那是Sam嘴里的酒精，是浮满劣质音乐的昏暗光线，是不容忽视的压迫逼近，是本该留在那个晚上，心魔顿生的味道。酒液的冰凉滑过喉咙，在皮肤上勾起疙瘩，尝到的却不是预想中的苦涩气泡。  
杂陈味道青苔般弥漫在口腔内壁，除了记忆里的欲望，还有令人眩晕的酸涩，以及某种说不清的疼痛，正紧紧裹住舌头。这不可避免地挑起了Dean狠狠压在箱底的记忆并迅速有效地从耳朵烧到脖子，浑身上下忽然满是味蕾，食髓知味的心脏在嘴里砰砰作响。道德羞耻之岛在消逝的日光中轰然下沉，扰乱伦理的小虫欢呼着跳起探戈，庆祝恶魔再次释放。  
早知道会被这种小事分神，那天绝对会孤身一人到酒吧里找倒霉的“合作伴侣”，而不是把这个绝妙提议告诉死板的老弟，就好像他弟曾附和过任何一个猎魔计划似的。结果当那个叫Roy还是Roman的可怜蛋放在他肩膀上的手腕被Sam钳住时，他就失去了悔棋的机会。等到Roy落荒而逃，他们继续在可能出现的目标眼前低声争吵，而为了堵住某个他早就不记得的词——管他是什么，难道有谁强烈表达观点时不说脏话吗——Sam在铺满烟灰与酒精的破酒吧里吻了他，猝不及防，毫不讲理，用上了嘴唇，舌头和牙齿，手掌握住Dean的肘弯并牢牢摁在吧台上，膝盖挤开没来得及合拢的大腿，被酒精和惊愕糊住的大脑因缺氧步入死机。Sam在嘘声起哄的人群里压制着他，缠着他的舌头，就像吧台是该死的床而他是Sam志在必得的女孩儿。  
好消息是，专杀同性伴侣的目标找上了他们，银刀捅进心脏时没来得及哼一声，除去背上撞伤的青紫和Sam差点歪掉的鼻子，完美极了。噢，还要除去总意外闯进脑子里的，Sam在唇齿间挤出的急切低哼，像平时极度渴望什么时发出的那种，老天，该死地火辣。  
那天他们都喝多了，至少从Sam嘴里尝到了浓烈的酒精，让他醉得险些站不起来。  
想到这个Dean无法停止浑身发热，手指险些揉坏了旧书。现在他们都离开那家酒吧，离得远远的，Sam把一切留在那儿，他却傻兮兮地把它们都背在肩上，藏在嘴里。  
不知这么鼓着腮帮子发了多久的呆，听到Sam问“你怎么了”并把头探过来让关切表露无遗时，屏幕下角的时间告诉他啤酒大概在口腔里滞留了二十分钟而舌尖已全然僵硬。Dean仓促摇头，发热的啤酒在喉咙里突兀地咕嘟一声。  
“没什么。”艰难移动的舌头把这句话拆得模模糊糊，他咳嗽两下，满不在乎地擦过嘴唇。  
他们没再说话，房间里安静得让人心烦。  
时间经过墙上的挂钟，嘀嗒着抓住他的喉咙，与话语一同死去。  
Dean把剩下大半的啤酒扔进垃圾桶。

2  
女侍应递过盘子时压了一张小纸条，匆忙撕扯的边角是某种暧昧隐喻。Dean朝她挑眉微笑，年度猎手当之无愧。  
年轻猎人坐在对面吃生菜，咀嚼让桌子微微震动。  
“嘿，那是我的！”Dean拍掉搁在咖啡杯盖上的手。  
“我以为你今天的咖啡因已经够了。”  
“噢，”Dean得意地笑起来，“她没看上你不是你的错，自信一点，小Sammy。”  
Sam低下头，阴郁地吃着那堆草，Dean吞咽下满满一口褐色水泥。  
下一秒就——  
他扭头，女侍应正冲他慢慢舔过嘴唇。好吧。Dean咽了下去。  
抬起头，Sam•不盯老哥就不会说话•Winchester正凝视着他。  
他就知道。  
“你这个幼稚混蛋！”他压低音量冲老弟吼。  
“抱歉？”  
“别给我装傻！”气急败坏地压着嗓子，“你往咖啡里加了什么？它是苦的！”  
“当然是苦的，而且比水泥还难喝，我以为你二十年前就知道。”Sam像瞪怪物一样瞪着他。  
“水泥可不会酸得呛人，也不会让我牙齿痒得像要掐死什么人，也不会阴沉沉的，就像恶魔都戴着鼻环绕成一圈跳舞，”Dean暴躁地推远杯子，“老天，我心情整个都不好了。我告诉你，这件事没完。”  
一锤定音的Dean错过了Sam张口结舌的精彩表情。  
不止是恶作剧的问题，这杯该死的玩意让他想起每次看着Sam与人拥吻，听着喝醉的老弟三两句带过恋爱史时，那个面目狰狞的自己。  
运气已经够背的了，他根本没精力分给多余的。

3  
他尝试往Sam的沙拉里涂芥末，但后者只是挑开那簇绿油油的玩意儿，取出不知道啥时候储备的饼干，他鼓在腮帮的嘲笑随压缩包装的撕开漏光了。他在Sam的枕头边藏了只捡到的松鼠，但他娘兮兮的老弟显然擅长跟啮齿动物办茶会。他把音量调到最大，摁动开关，而Sam在“heat of the moment”响起时惊恐坐起，眼底幽黯的恐慌让他后悔极了，几乎立刻就把这歌永久删除。  
“我没有对你的咖啡做任何事，他妈的什么都没有。”把镶了一圈浅紫花边的蛋糕扔到桌上时，Sam的鼻子往外喷着热气。  
“随你怎么说。”咽下一口蛋糕，冰冷奶油下滚烫爆发的热量差点灼伤喉咙。Dean灌下半杯凉水，喉咙嘶嘶地盯着他弟。

4  
接下来的路上没怎么吃东西。  
所有他碰到的食物都被事先加了调味料。  
Dean觉得中了诅咒，虽然找不到证据但坚信是女巫捣的鬼。就是那种会把体液到处洒卫生观念比他还糟糕的女巫，从豁开的牙缝里念出的诅咒，她们尤为讨厌的一点是下咒前眯起眼睛边笑边说“你需要一点激励”，像极了杂志里那种“你需要一款可以外穿的内衣”广告。  
就各种意义来说，跟Sam讨论一下事情原委要比一个人想破脑袋方便得多，但Dean只向蜷缩在笔记本后的老弟瞥了三秒。  
提案拒绝。  
出于为人兄长的尊严，他拒绝跟人探讨任何刺伤他的东西。比如密苏里巨蜥尾巴上的倒钩在他手臂上做了个血符号以后，整整三天他都缠在Sam过于宽阔的背上要超人模型，并试图把所有泰迪熊T恤往身上套。又比如醒来发现只身陷在施虐狂鬼魂的地牢里而从搜集的资料来看这个变态只抓金发绿眼的小妞。噢他当然都记得，只是从不给Sam嘲笑的机会。他才是家里最大那个，任何不被一家之主承认的事实都称为诽谤，即使弟弟吃了激素基因突变也不能打破这个规则。  
他摸了一遍床底下，又把床单和枕芯都翻了个仔细。那可是个大工程，当然不是指体力上的，所有人都知道马桶很脏但把马桶水挪到显微镜下就是伤害感情了，这就是为什么科学家都活不长。糟糕的是除了性病危险外他什么都没发现，没有祭坛，没有巫术袋，也没有奇形怪状的非洲娃娃。  
“你在干什——”  
“没什么。”Dean飞快抬起头，手心还捏着破碎的枕套，一团长得像甜甜圈的陈年油渍和他一起看向Sam：“继续调查吧Sammy那些该死的玩意可不会乖乖等你。”  
Sam沉默地打量着他，大概把他耳朵烧出了三个洞以后不置可否地耸耸肩，继续盯着笔记本。显示屏微弱的荧光照得他脸色苍白，眉头皱起时冒出胡茬的下巴线条冷峻，有点像杂志封底的男模。瞧，这就是他弟的典型表情，额纹里急速跑过的字幕大概是“我起疑心了但没关系我不会花一个星期逼问你的除非找到证据”。  
也许还是他弟惹的祸，比如在拒绝上门一夜情或是花式抛媚眼的同时激怒了一款女巫，毕竟邻居家的猫都看得出他弟是个性冷淡，但出于不可知的原因总还有人愿意往他身上凑。  
桌上是剩下一半的披萨，Dean的肚子朝那堆高热量伸出舌头。  
不。他弯腰继续撕扯棉絮。  
他才不会让该死的女巫得逞。

5  
关起厕所门，把舌头刷了半个小时，直到那里肿起来。  
扭开门时，Sam双手抱臂斜靠门框，奇怪地盯着他的嘴唇而他没办法质问一句。  
水流声充斥着房间时，两种欲望争相缠斗。  
猎人大都身材魁梧，但Sam显然是其中的变异种属，他可以轻而易举晒成好看的古铜，浮于其上的汗水泛出引人注目的光泽，每次挺身向上时背后的肌群丘壑般隆起，Dean好奇过那些地方摸起来是什么感觉。  
并不是说自己就没有这些标志，但Sam看上去就像西部片男主角，他从小就崇拜的那种，当时最大的愿望就是握着他们的手，瞧瞧从里到外的构造是不是天生跟别人不同，也从不拒绝这些形象出现在梦里。  
重新合作这段时间，Sam总给他一种陌生感，大部分时候习惯性的小动作让他确信这是弟弟，其余时间只能为Sam的骤变惊讶，疑心是不是错过了一季。在他弟疯草一样生长，身体因急速拔高而瘦得摇摇欲坠时，Dean曾仔细观察每个变化细节，趁他睡着时用手指丈量微微突出的脊柱，以防这家伙因为营养不良自动送进猎物嘴里。  
观察得过分细致，以至于很长一段时间，梦里都是Sam苍白修长的指节，刚突起肌肉的健硕小腹，瘦削有力的长腿，还有密密麻麻纵横交错在皮肤上，已经愈合的伤疤。肩膀上的抓痕来自狼人，腰间的淤青源于恶灵，背后的缝针归因巨蜥。那些凹凸不平的痕迹纠缠他，折磨他，谴责身为兄长的不尽职。现实中他从未做过，梦里却一次次抚过深浅不一的伤口，用指尖，用嘴唇，看着狰狞的皮肉一点点愈合，而长篇恐怖故事从未降临在弟弟身上。  
好吧，可能有点怪异，但反正他们也没有过正常生活，如果谁家里有个总是受伤的兄弟，大概也有人做一样的事，而且他对天发誓，以前做这些梦时可从没有过心跳如雷的濒死感，不像现在。Dean捂住发疼的额角。  
原因也该归咎于Sam，对方已经不再是那个总喊着“我饿得能吃下一头水牛”的小混蛋，不再把考试分数挂在嘴边，不再揪着他的衣角到处跑，也不会为了追一个女孩儿给老哥打电话。说实话那时候的弟弟很烦人，但眼前这个——  
浴室门开启，Sam夹着水汽走出来，腰间堆满浴巾，炫耀般地抖着胸肌。水珠漫过细小绒毛沿皮肤滴落，海风和阳光的清新填满齿间。Dean默默咽下不知何时含在嘴里的咖啡，推远纸杯。眼前这个沉默的巨人更让人担忧。每一次他看向自己，眼中有灰绿亮光转瞬即逝。Dean清楚这是藏匿秘密的信号，但这混蛋从不说藏下了什么，似乎这么庞大的身体就是为了吞食秘密。  
像现在，穿好衣服的Sam越过屏幕上方撑着脑袋看他，茶绿河流在眼底缓缓攒动。  
饥饿的肠子疯狂蠕动。  
两种欲望争相缠斗。

6  
他从梦里醒来。  
Impala驰骋在州际公路上，沙石不时从敞开的车窗飞砸到脸上，一个印子都来不及留下。金色阳光沿着Sam过长的深褐短发跳跃，侧脸的淡金轮廓随动作微微变幻，唇下一小片影子投在下巴。  
影子剧烈抖动一下，像雨刷上忽然伏了什么小丑：“怎么了？”  
“你还是那么像小姑娘。”Dean回过神，在鼓动耳膜的心悸中升上车窗，直到一丝风都透不进来。  
梦里的奶油香气从齿间溢开，三岁的Sam把生日蛋糕糊在他脸上，世界骤暗。他气极了，双手乱挥却抹不掉。Sam岌岌可危地晃过来，舔掉覆盖眼睛的奶油。于是他看见夕阳余晖钻进Bobby家干净的窗户，笼罩在木地板上，蜜糖色的风里所有人都在笑。Dean也咧嘴笑起来。男孩却忽然变成十八岁的模样，留海挡住阴郁双眼。他从高脚凳上跳下来，朝Dean俯下身。然后一切都安静了。品位糟糕的音乐，喧闹低语的人群，墙上定点报时的布谷鸟钟，烦躁不安的细琐声响蓦然消失，像熄灭灰烬的壁炉，平复波纹的河水。  
危险的混合物爬满皮肤。  
“你还好吗？”  
Dean慢腾腾地转过脸，梦里的硝烟与鲜血的滋味在舌尖滚动。强烈的渴求在车里翻起暗涌，肚子配合地叫嚣另一种欲望。  
“我们还有什么吃的？”他抿起嘴唇，喉咙发哑。  
“再过半个小时就到镇上了，”Sam右手在磁带盒里翻了一下，找出一包巧克力扔给他，“你这几天没怎么吃东西，要是你晚几分钟说这句话，我就往你脸上倒圣水。”最后几个字被轻笑模糊得听不清。弟弟盯着前路弯起嘴角，酒窝盛满阳光。  
心情莫名好起来。  
“你敢倒一滴，我就把笔记本扔到圣水缸。”可可在舌尖上融化成宠溺，坚果则甜得发腻，咬碎的果仁沾着辛辣焦糊，还有种压抑之下，分辨不清的浓郁味道，躲在脉搏里轻跳。  
后视镜里Sam瞥了他一眼，又笑着看向前方。他闭上眼睛，焦躁与安心的混合物滑下喉咙，就算下一秒嘴里可能吐出刀子，或是毛虫，但他要对抗的欲望太多，只好妥协一种，这样心脏才能安稳地枕在该待的地方。

6  
库克镇。  
凿开该死的冰墙，Dean估计左手腕骨遭受了一定程度的损伤而且至少一个星期没法打开啤酒罐，锋利的冰渣钻进衣领里，一定程度上冻住了后背撞伤的疼痛。他拖着硬邦邦的冰冻裤子跑上二楼，右脸火辣辣地疼，那里涌出的液体正往脖子里滑。那个婊子养的异教神大概从不注意个人卫生，还想把库克镇变成他的私人食物冷藏库。  
发现门边爬满冰霜且光溜溜的尸体时，Sam猛然拍住他胸前的夹克递过来一个谨慎眼神，低声要求同时行动。他对Sam压低嗓门的命令有些着迷，像落日下拍击沙滩的海浪，诡谲而绵长，而不着痕迹的碰触就像点燃引芯又熄灭的小火星。  
猎人从不介意接触。潜伏在逼仄拐角里，轻拍胸口是小心，推在后背是行动，沾湿耳侧的短促命令，黑暗中在对方手心反复写划的暗语。跟这些一样，吻也只能算作任务中的必要手段，不会让人心跳加速，也不会让脸被尴尬烧成灰，那个夜晚如此，如有需要，以后其他时候也会一样。  
晃晃脑袋，Dean再一次走到Sam前面。危机没完全解除，他要保持成为盾的觉悟。  
肩膀因深陷肉里的指甲火烧般疼痛时，第三发银弹打中了异教神的额头，迅疾消融在眉心。那显然削弱了他一部分力量，暴怒的怪物瞪着Dean，双手挥出一团雪暴。Dean只感觉身体腾空而起又重重摔在墙上。“Dean！”Sam焦灼的呼喊刺破混沌思维，他稍稍偏头，直刺来的冰锥呼啸着擦过右脸钉入墙壁。平地而起的冰墙把他挤在原地，几乎要压尽肺里的空气。Dean用枪托狠狠砸向那些欺软怕硬的冰块，虎口震得生疼。  
终于从冰墙里凿出口子，缺氧的眩晕与耳鸣绕着他打转，更糟糕的是，Sam和那个杀千刀的怪物都消失了。寂静的寒意蹭上脊柱，窜进胃里，他忍不住撑住楼梯扶手干呕，没等眩晕过去又大声吼着Sam的名字，眼前白雾迷蒙。  
操。  
头顶忽然咔擦一响。  
Dean摇摇晃晃地往二楼跑，冻僵的手指抓住救命稻草般死死勾紧扶手。溅起冰屑的木板淆成令人反胃的蜡色油彩，楼梯尽头处一道白光正擦着领子而过。他担心地望向另一边，Sam翻身躲开了那丛冰锥，看见他时似乎舒了口气，又马上留心怪物。  
白得刺眼的异教徒身上舔了几处灼痕，地板上散落着几支他们准备好的火棒，Sam干得不错，只需要一点推力。  
“嘿！”  
怪物循声回头。  
Dean开了一枪，在冰锋刺来时往左翻跃，银弹擦破那件白花花的长袍，又朝右边闪身。屡次被挑衅的感觉估计不怎么好受，异教神怒气冲冲地朝他奔来，手里积聚起带着滚刀的雪球。他完全可以避开那两个迎面袭来的玩意，前提是双腿没有因先前的争斗负伤。第二个雪球掷来时Dean的胸口倏忽锐痛，寒冰刹那间漫过全身，呼吸被冻结在气管里。  
火光骤然亮起，Sam从背后将滚烫火棒刺进怪物心脏，凄厉的嚎叫刺破屋顶，摇摇欲坠的冰柱争先恐后地扎进地板，雪从燃烧的焰心开始往外迅速融化，温水般一圈圈漾开。  
结束了。  
光秃秃的树枝上缓缓抽出绿叶，松鼠蹦上叶丛啃食坚果，淡蓝风信子花瓣悠然卷过小镇。躲在屋里取暖的居民们纷纷出来，漾开的雪水浸湿鞋面。  
“我们得快点离开。”  
Dean想抬头回应，想问他弟有没有受伤，伤口严不严重，有没有哪里不舒服，想说嘿Sammy刚才那下真不赖，但每回张嘴只能吐出嘶哑白雾，直到Sam怒气冲冲地架着他蹒跚下楼拖进Impala时仍然使不上一点力气。

7  
猎人都得受伤，伤疤跟勋章是近亲。虽然他不会跟某些二货一样整天打着赤膊只为了展示那几道可笑的疤痕，但也曾为此自豪过。Dean Winchester不会死在今天，不会死在这张脏兮兮的旅馆床单上，这表示伤疤带给他的会是骄傲和荣耀，所以受了点伤不代表他就得像个什么易碎花瓶一样被对待。  
不满在Sam第四次往他怀里塞暖水袋时爆发了。  
他想冲忙来转去的老弟大吼一顿，想摁住那双过于宽大的肩膀让他冷静，想跳起来说他已经好了还能自己缝针，想问他到底有没有哪里受伤。  
但最后拼尽全力做到的只是挥了一下胳膊，而Sam似乎只是动了根手指就把反抗摁回床上，针又一次穿过撒满威士忌的皮肤。  
他停下来，没想到情况这么糟糕。  
知觉迟钝有时是好事。Dean看着消过毒的针扎进伤口又从另一端冒头，棉线歪歪扭扭地拉扯着皮肤盖过模糊血肉，尽管毫无痛感，Sam仍然小心翼翼，Dean想嘲笑对方偷偷给洋娃娃缝过裙子。  
“如果你是洋娃娃的话。”Sam低头打结，汗水滑下额头，像忽然学会读心术一样开口讽刺。这语气他很熟悉，就是被惹火了却压抑着不发泄，直到别人撞上枪口的愤怒，瞧，他弟就是这么个闷骚的小混蛋。Dean花了好一会儿才意识到浑身发抖，身上唯一的汗珠来自Sam。他的视线轮流扫过自己和弟弟，一开始以为眼睛被该死的怪物弄出了问题，后来才发现他确实苍白得像具尸体。  
寒意一波波响尾蛇般涌进骨头，Dean想起有个圣诞节晚上，John去追踪一群变形怪，旅馆的暖气出了问题，风从缺了一块的残窗涌进来，他抱着瑟瑟发抖的Sam裹在被窝里，用嘴唇温暖他的额头。  
热水袋从怀里扯走，没来得及抗议，更多的织物堆在胸口。很好，Sam终于找到了让老哥窒息的新方法。空调遥控发出“嘀”声，Sam大概又把温度调高了点，但他什么都感觉不到。  
右手腕被拎起，Sam睁大眼睛仔细观察损伤情况，他靠得很近，Dean能想到热气怎么喷上右手又化成透明的雾覆在那儿，接着绷带一圈圈绕上腕部。  
鉴于早先的经历，现在一切颜色纯白的东西都会让他反胃。  
这念头像摁了开关。  
像块扔进微波炉里急速解冻的牛肉，Dean从被单上猛地弹起来，手指还有些僵硬，却拨开毛毯趴到床沿试图呕吐，但什么都吐不出来。  
炙热从胃延伸到喉咙又漫过全身，木头人的咒语忽然解除，寒冰全化成岩浆，从每个毛孔翻搅蒸腾，他爬起来，只想找冰凉的东西浇灭身体里沸腾的海。  
“Dean！”Sam惊慌失措的声音炸在头顶，他不由得捂住耳朵。  
感官空前敏锐，蒸腾奔涌的血液哗啦啦地打在耳膜上，扭曲倾斜的房间里正午的太阳从半空坠落，床单熔化成滚烫波浪一波波朝他袭来。  
难耐地跳下床，地板煅铁般烙在赤裸脚底，焦黑烟雾升腾缭绕。他倒吸一口气，慌不择路地套上鞋子，用力扯掉已经敞开的衬衫，鲜艳的液体透过腹部的裂口往外涌。  
仍没有丝毫疼痛，只有热。又一波岩浆从脚底蹿起，巨大的热量点燃引芯，如果再不做点什么，马上会从里面整个炸开。Dean解开束缚热度的皮带，努力了很久，直到金属在不听使唤的手指上刻出白印才整个抽出。  
干渴浮上喉咙。他踢开缠住脚踝的裤子朝浴室跑，被一把掐住手臂。  
“停下，Dean！你他妈的给我停下！”  
不耐烦地想甩开钳制却造成了反效果，头晕目眩之后，Dean被整个转向Sam，架在双肩上的手晃得他想吐，第八百次。拥有机械臂的主人还在朝他大吼：“嘿，这都不是真的，Dean，看着我！要是你敢不这么做，我发誓现在就把你扔到Bobby那儿告诉他你做了什么蠢事，把你的屁股黏在安全屋，让你看着Impala涂成粉红……嘿，睁开眼！”  
“小声点，控制狂，”Dean拍着他的肩膀，停留在胸膛，“你吵得我头疼。”  
这话很有效果。地动山摇的晃动终于停止，Sam呼出一口气，架住他一步步回到床边：“你快冻死了，Dean，热觉都是假的。现在按我说的做，待在这儿直到今晚过去。”  
他顺从了几秒，直到覆上肩头的床单重新滚烫起来，他挣扎着拨开毯子，却被Sam牢牢摁住。  
“别逼我把你绑在床上。”  
“你想活活烧死你哥，混蛋！”Dean弓起背踢腿，“现在让我起来，等我死的时候你想怎么烧都……”  
话没说完，扯过头顶的手腕被皮带绑在床头，干脆利落得像演习过几百次。  
让他彻底闭嘴的是Sam。  
天旋地转的视野里，灯影海浪般起伏。Sam整个趴在上方，双手隔着层层叠叠布料撑在两侧，像头蛰伏已久的兽。老天，这是他的Sammy，在他错过的那些时间里，已经默然长成威慑人心的野狼。刺眼光亮被阴影融化，Dean看不清对方表情，阴沉的压迫感捏住喉咙，好像再发出一点声音Sam就真会做什么，而他该为此害怕似的。  
年轻猎人目不转睛地看着他，眼神渐深，Dean轻声呼吸，近在咫尺的布料碾磨声让他意识到Sam握紧了拳头，用一种缓慢得难受的方式。他绷紧身体。  
床单忽然松开，Sam翻身下了床，轰隆隆地拉开抽屉。  
失落袭上心头，紧跟着羞耻，直到剪刀抵上胸口。  
厚实绷带被剪开时带来一阵凉意，Dean在讶异中得到了短暂放松，看向又在缝补自己的Sam。棉线一端从嘴里抽出，心甘情愿地穿进针孔，这世上是不是没有能抗拒他弟嘴唇的东西。  
“我被诅咒了，Sammy。”绷带紧得他喘不过气。  
“怎么了？”拿开药箱的Sam跑回来，眉头拧在一起，“你还有别的不舒服？”  
有，很久以前就有了。而他无计可施。  
看着那簇紧张眉心，Dean笑起来，嗓子发哑：“我想喝水。”  
一阵疲倦眩晕踩过全身，趁对方转身倒水的空档，他懒洋洋地任由意识陷入昏沉。  
恍惚中看见宿舍楼，Sam从路口一步步踱过来，披着一身苍黄月光。侧身闪进墙角，直到弟弟进了宿舍，门砰地关上。Sam小时候颤颤巍巍地学走路，Dean总是站在后面小心地看着，随时要上去扶，好像Sam跌倒摔跤伤到的会是哥哥。到后来他终于能够一颠一簸地到处跑，Dean又总不放心地跟着，担心他走错道。  
后来，先走错道的却是Dean自己。他对弟弟产生了怪异感情，甚至无法用兄弟感情掩饰。再亲密的兄弟也不会想去吻那张总是抿起来的薄唇，不会想戳越来越深陷的酒窝，更不会想抚摸赤裸的背脊线条。  
身边高脚凳有人坐下，Dean侧头，发现身处酒吧，而他太疲惫，不能也不想分辨现实和梦境。如果是现实，他记得上一秒似乎还在廉价旅馆，脖子上挤满了棉絮。但如果是梦境，不可能没有Sam。女人在火焰里朝他微笑，神态莫名眼熟。他动了动手指却无法站起，女人扶住脑后，一点点靠近，熟悉的香水味让他生出几分好感。  
但一个至关重要的困扰是，鉴于现在他还处于该死的诅咒里，如果跟人接吻，却只能尝到Sam，那就真的太悲惨了。  
犹豫不决。  
于是对方停下来，又一次微笑。  
房间开始升温，崩塌的墙壁和桌椅蜡滴般融化，墙灰糖霜般洒在饼干地板上，色泽单调暗沉的酒杯相互搅合，威士忌点燃木桶里的果酱，滚烫浓汁迸溅在客人眼里，喷溅在身上，置若罔闻的贪婪食客化成浓黑糖浆。  
女人仍微笑，脸朝两边扭曲，仿若地狱犬索命前的征兆。  
他倒吸一口气，后退一步，鞋跟却滑落崖壁。  
下坠。  
重力拉扯舌头，呼救卡住嗓子。  
独立日钟声鸣遍土地，白色大鸟掠过天空，耀眼焰火扑棱翅膀。下坠。黑眼恶魔骑着灰马，三头恶犬狺狺狂吠。下坠。燃烧的莽月直直跌落，焦糊血腥淹没双眼。下坠。下坠。  
他咬紧牙齿，心急如焚。  
如果这是无底洞，这是无尽堕落，那么Sam在哪里。  
“Dean！”  
有人接住了他。  
“Dean，醒来！”  
于是他这么做了。  
他做对了。  
因为脸皱成抹布的Sam嘴角慢慢咧开，上翘，酒窝深陷。悠悠回归的意识悄声呓语，这是他的嘉奖，是他黑暗道路上的光，是他存活的全部意义。  
肩膀上的力度减小，Dean回过神，动了动手腕，发现早被解开了，正对着床的镜子如实映出脸上的掌印。  
刚才一定昏过去了几秒，而天才老弟只会用最原始的方式弄醒他。现在天才正猫一样来回观察他的眼睛，似乎发现有昏迷迹象就会立马补上一掌。额前的留海被汗浸成几绺，微陷的眼窝下浮着深青阴影，像个即将耗尽的弥留者。Dean艰难抽气：“你看起来糟透了，Sammy。”  
手里被放上一杯水。“闭嘴。”Sam坐回床边，垂下眼帘。  
为了那丛难看的留海，Dean妥协了一次。水从嘴唇落到胃里，成千上万尖利指甲猝然掐出肺里仅有的空气，一股痛苦绝望卷过胸腔漫过四肢，像他在雨水浸透的泥地里抱住坠落的弟弟。老天，Dean Winchester他妈的什么都没做好，他让父亲下了地狱，他看着那把刀绞断了弟弟的脊柱。那是他第一次真心希望从没去斯坦福找过Sam，弟弟最痛苦的事不过是挂了法学院的面试。他把内心翻来覆去，看得清清楚楚，阳光下暴露过久，他的皮肤就会干裂坏死，一点点脱落，露出溃烂不堪的内里，直到重新回到阴影，重新回到愈合伤口的归属地。跟该死的吸血鬼有某种共通之处。但Sam不一样。  
Sam从来都知道自己想要什么，从来都会为了追求想要的不顾一切，他属于正常生活，适合与普通人谈政治变革和肥皂剧，不会把狩猎当成终生事业，不会把子虚乌有的超自然放在心上，也不会有他哥这样龌蹉下流的心事。  
如果Sam再提出回去上学，Dean会任他去的。  
“你没事吧，Dean？”  
他轻轻摇头，想说没事，Sammy，我在这里，没事，但一阵恶心压住了舌头。  
“嘿，跟我说说话。”  
别烦我。我爱你爱得快要发疯。别再烦我。他想这么说，但那双榛绿眼睛靠得那么近，按在自己手背上的掌心带来令人贪恋的凉意，而他唯一想做的只是……  
他吻住了Sam的嘴唇，又一次看到了苍白的自己。  
像个过分真实的梦。  
因为嘴唇被用力挤压，对方的温热喘息全送进他嘴里，迫不及待的舌尖强硬地挤进齿间，疯狂地寻找他的。熊熊火山骤然熄灭，烈火焰心漫出海水，海水中心生出森林，月光覆盖彻底吞没的太阳，塞壬顺着海风栖于礁石，纵身跃入海底。浪花扑在他身上，从他们接触的地方开始，慰藉了每寸炙热的皮肤。  
Sam爬上床，分开双腿跪在他腰侧，大得惊人的手掌牢牢握住后颈，渴求的唾液溢出唇角，下巴上湿了一大片。似乎从内部整个炸开，Sam抵着下唇急切低哼，快把他整个压进乱糟糟的床单里。Sam感染了他的恶疾，像他一样渴望拥有对方。  
烫伤与干渴一并褪色，衰竭流失的血色正一点一滴汇聚到四肢，游走于血管，小鱼伸出尖喙穿梭于毛孔之下，知觉水流般劈开脊柱，前所未有的温暖充实裹紧胸膛，疼痛却从被压制的伤口逐渐弥散。  
他痛呼出声。  
紧接着就懊悔起来——Sam发现了错误的一切，惊慌失措地退开，离开感染隔离区，结束了他们的吻和梦境。  
寒冷重占上风。  
“Dean，”他睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着Dean，像看着亲手摧毁的堡垒，“我……Dean，我真的非常……”  
他猜那个没说出口的词跟抱歉有关，而他不想听，至少现在，异教徒的武器又在身上引发颤抖和含义时。恶心的眩晕比刚才更强烈。  
于是他在落入睡梦前扯住Sam的手，拼尽全力。  
时间再一次失去声音。  
温暖重新唤醒意识时，Dean感觉有人从背后搂住他，近乎标记占有领域的方式，而他奇迹般地毫无反感。背脊后的热源比一切织物都有效，他们能就这样汲取彼此的能量，对抗冥顽不化的异教神，对抗整个世界。

8  
叼在嘴里的笔帽一遍遍划过舌尖，来回摆动，像Sam舌头曾做过的那样。  
Dean藏在第三排书架后面，毫不遮掩自己是个变态的事实。  
十七岁在酒吧被诱哄着抽了第一根烟，为呛口的烟雾咳了整整一个晚上。但他们中有人把烟叼在嘴里，像在咀嚼反刍辛辣不堪的滋味。现在的举动大概没什么两样。  
图书馆今天没什么人，医学大部头捧在手上来回翻，昏昏欲睡。  
总的来说，食物中富含的信息素组合成微不可见的粒子，被味蕾吸收，才会尝到各式各样的味道。他想象着，属于Sam情绪的信息素在味蕾上生根发芽，直到真正熟透了才能永久剥落离开。  
这情景显得自己很可悲。  
那个充满冰冷和火焰的夜晚之后，他睡到第二天下午才起床。Sam已经给他买好了早午晚餐，一如既往，没人提前一天的美梦，或是噩梦。  
让他胃部沉重的是，Sam一下也没碰那些吃的，哪怕Dean故作轻松让老弟扔一瓶啤酒，他也只是推过整个箱子，甚至没费心从里面选一支。似乎在避免跟他接触。  
瞧，这就是他的报应了。  
女巫给他下了咒，咒语传染给了Sam，然后又被轻松解开。  
诅咒。感染。  
脑海里有摆动晃荡的蜉蝣，但一只都抓不住。  
Dean往头上拍了一掌。  
“你在干什么？”  
背后忽然响起的声音吓得他慌不择路合上书就往背后藏，转身时挑起积极微笑：“没什么。”老哥不尽职的表现之一就是在查案子时找不相干的玩意儿浪费时间，这个他们都知道，Dean为自己的慌张费解了一秒。  
笔帽啪啦掉地。  
Sam从奇怪的角度注视着他，就像头回知道自己有个哥哥。里层的书架没设置白炽灯，外面的光线从后面打在他身上，几乎整张脸都埋没在暗处，只有双眼闪着看不懂的光。他算是明白女孩为什么总喜欢给Sam留电话，现在他就站在这儿抬头看他弟，浑身被罩在安全牢固的阴影下，脸上沾染着对方暖橙色的体温，皮肤下游走的细沙聚集成塔。  
他低头，笔帽在瓷砖上停留。刚才Sam从包里抽出这支笔递给他时，他已经看到了那些情绪粒子，光圈般悬浮在周围，随风的流动与尘埃一同分散飞舞，而更多的浓郁元素沉落在上面。残留在嘴里的味道让脸不可避免地发热。他审视对方的嘴唇，想验证嘴里萦绕不散的味道是真的来自那里，还是自己的病态臆想。  
“我找到了点东西。”隔了一整个世纪以后Sam才开口，说话的方式让他浑身战栗，小腹悸动，但随之而来的酸楚与疼痛笼在胸膛。  
“好。”Dean示意Sam先走，直到那个背影消失在书架尽头，才花栗鼠一样把大部头埋进层层叠叠的书堆里。

9  
“喝了它。”Sam命令。  
晶莹剔透的水在玻璃杯里朝他晃荡。看起来倒是很正常。  
“这是什么？”  
“不用管，喝了。”  
“在弄清楚要经过我价值千金的舌头的是什么玩意儿前，我绝对不碰。”  
Sam沉默着审视他，水杯又往前推了一把。  
Dean也沉默回望，直到两人间快结出蛛网：“Cristo。”  
Sam纹丝不动：“满意了？”  
“万事总要小心。”Dean大咧咧地笑着，试探着喝了一口。尽管第二次接吻的事已经过去，早在一周前就过去，甚至更早，但出于某种该死的赎罪心理，无论Sam让他做什么来偿还那个失误，他都愿意。他本应该把这个藏得更久，直到即使他们知道也没办法再分离。  
“什么味道？”  
“什么？”  
“你尝到了什么？”  
你就像个刚学下厨的新婚丈夫。Dean想这么说，又觉得这话现在微妙极了，挣扎间话已经出口：“甜得我要吐了。我们在玩过家家吗，Sammy girl？需要穿上围裙吗？”  
Sam没回答。一种努力压抑什么却没成功的表情浮上眼睛。  
静谧的空气中凝聚起奇异的氛围，有一瞬间Dean感觉自己押对了，他们苦恼的是同一件事，他们要在油渍斑斑的桌布上开诚布公。他想掀开站不稳的桌子和毫无意义的食物，想捧住弟弟的脸亲吻，想大声宣布那个晚上是无法摆脱的诅咒，毫无道理，他甚至比许多年前更渴求他，即使不可能得到回应。  
“我要出去一会儿。”Sam迅速站起来，拿过外套，没再看他一眼。  
现在他们的距离比一张桌子远多了。  
“去哪儿？”  
“只是出去走走。”Sam转过身套进袖子，拍掉沾上的墙灰，把Dean从衣袖的皱褶和下摆里拍掉，“很快回来。”  
也许他需要私人时间，也许会在酒吧待上一两个小时，再与合心意的谁一同消失一晚。作为哥哥，Dean没权利连这个都管。  
也许更晚一些，他会回归正常生活，和喜欢的人一起，离开这些见鬼的烂事。  
也许他现在就要离开。  
都是Dean的错。  
冬眠的长脚蜘蛛搔刮天花板裂隙。  
Dean坐在那儿，一动不动，直到门在眼前合起。

10  
大概只过了两个半小时，用威士忌把自己灌得微醺的Dean终于停止踱步，打开门。  
正要被他用GPS跟踪的Sam站在那儿，双手穿过腋下接住哥哥，砰地踢上门。  
他们已经太久没这么近过了。  
他想念他身上反复漂洗的廉价洗衣粉和汗水混合的味道。他们拥抱得那么紧，从胸口到脚尖都温热地贴在一起。他想用力抓住Sam的外套，好好闻那些马上要离开的味道。  
“你到底去哪儿了，Sam？”想收回已经来不及了。Dean后知后觉这句话多像个等待丈夫归来的妻子，并为此耳根发烫。  
“你喝酒了，Dean，”Sam双手环抱背脊，抵着他的耳垂低声说话，“为什么？”  
因为你。年长者在脊柱抵上墙壁时抬起头，Sam微笑着看他，眼睛钉在他额间，双眼，脸颊，鼻梁，最后缓缓落在嘴唇。像一条火链从背后穿过胸膛绕出五脏六腑，从里到外都被牢牢捆绑，无法动弹的他只能看着对方接近，当甜蜜呼吸湿润鼻尖时轻声喘息，被某种不可知的原因吓得不敢用力喘气。吻缓慢而深入地吸吮着唇瓣，舌尖反复舔过像是认真品尝什么东西，接着滑进颤抖开启的齿间。  
“是因为我吗？”搁在肩窝的手下滑，经过腰间，停留在裤腰。  
他挣扎起来想否认，后背却被推着撞击在墙上。  
“我爱你，Dean，像你一直感觉到的那样，我爱你，渴求你，”Sam在一只手指之外凝视着他，像被不堪承受的回忆折磨，“你不会知道这有多久，连我自己都记不清，我渴望你，想拥有你，占有你的每句话，每个表情，每个部分。”  
像他一样。  
Dean惊讶地注视他弟弟，瘦削的双颊留着绝望划过的血痂，时间落下的灰沉积在那儿。  
他们是一样的。这个事实让他心跳不稳。Sam渴求着他就像他奢望着Sam，Sam想要长久地吻他直到他们忘记呼吸，Sam想要撕开他的衣服品尝每寸皮肤，Sam想要用力抚摸他直到留下几个星期都散不去的淤痕。  
“不……”Dean摇头，“你不可能……”  
“我是。”两人额头靠到一起，“现在我才是没沾酒的那个，我是清醒的，每个字我都想得清清楚楚，我爱你。”  
带有魔力的词击中了头脑，Dean迷茫地巡视灯光下逐渐暗沉的湖绿，凑近亲吻及时覆下的柔软眼睑，滑过线条挺拔的鼻梁，终于，落在微微颤抖的嘴唇上。  
喉咙深处发出一声低嘶，Sam把他推到墙上用力吻住，逼迫般地挤压着唇瓣。他们仍然紧贴在一起，Sam的身体猛烈起伏，下身隔着布料反复磨蹭。快感让Dean一时分不清该躲避还是迎合，这是Sam，耶稣啊，他们的勃起撞在一块而那双嘴唇正忙着在喉咙上啃出标记。他咬紧牙，忍住一声呜咽。  
“说出来，Dean，”他在颈侧诱哄，“说出来，求你……”  
大脑被炙热占据，Dean在朦胧意识里听见Sam反复呢喃，在耳后，在唇间，在喉结与锁骨上，我爱你，我爱你。像催眠，像是如果Dean不相信，他就会这么念叨上好几年，像是重来往复就能得到同等回应，像是埋藏压抑了几十年，以至于一出口就无法结束。  
“爱你，”Dean叹息，“我爱你，Sammy。”  
皮带被抽开，Sam还在锁骨流连，双手却灵活地解开裤扣，没等反应过来，牛仔裤已经被扒到臀下，稍硬的质地抵在皮肤上，浑身激起一阵寒栗。Dean想做同样的事，但手刚勉强碰到对方皮带就被捏住手腕，用力抵在两侧墙壁。接着Sam贴近他，汹涌挺动起来。勃起的性器只隔着一层内裤被凶狠摩擦，疼痛与快感一同攀升，Dean仰头快速喘息，颈间最敏感的地方被湿热卷过，他发出细碎低吟，感觉乳尖和性器都变得硬挺。他会高潮的，就在这里，在门边，在狭窄肮脏的墙壁上，把精液射进内裤里，在Sam面前。他抿紧嘴唇憋回一声惊叫，因为Sam像他妈的懂读心术一样忽然加快速度，发情的熊般不停耸动，让他除了被压迫着到达顶点外什么都做不了。于是他受不了了。他高潮了，彻彻底底地，白浊沾满了Sam的牛仔裤，嘴里塞满舌头。  
失去力气，Dean想就这么靠着墙滑下去，被Sam拆成一地碎片。但很快，他被接住，拼了起来。Sam扒掉剩下的半截裤子，抓住他的臀部就这么举了起来。像下一秒就要被扔下去，Dean惊呼着抱紧弟弟的肩膀，双腿环腰，感觉到抵在臀间的硬物，一下子就明白了是什么。羞耻和惊慌在被扔到床上时化成一声惊叫。两人都愣了一下。没等他找个洞埋了自己，Sam就欺身上来，得了什么饥渴症似的讨了个湿漉漉的深吻。  
猎魔时Sam总是更有耐性的那个，轻轻推开的门锁，整整三天的埋伏观察，从不急着出牌即使周围人都已按捺不住。Dean常好奇青春期时脾气暴躁的小子都把那些棱角磨到哪儿去了。  
结果证实，全用在了他身上。无论从前频繁发作的争吵，还是现在。  
当浑身上下只剩一只袜子，而他正要甩开最后半边衬衣时，脱得一干二净的Sam就扑上去，急切分开他的双腿挤进来，直到两人终于又陷进一个不顾呼吸的吻。Sam舔吻他的皮肤，双手抚摸过全身，像在丈量什么似的反复逡巡。Dean穿过Sam汗湿的头发握住，阻止它们让自己因为痒得难受而起伏挺动，像是要自动献祭给弟弟。  
但很快他就松开了手，转而捏紧床单。因为Sam含住他重新抬头的前端，双手在大腿内侧和下腹间用力抚擦，硬茧一次次划过敏感点。Dean张嘴吸气，低头看向Sam。对方正含住头部，舌尖沿着细沟打转，欲望墨染的双眼闪着亮光，猎鹰般紧盯着他。接着慢慢地，慢慢地整个含在嘴里。Dean不明白是怎么做的，但不可思议的Sam彻底地含住了他，脑袋来回摆动时，嘴唇总能碰上根部，手指晃动着他的囊袋，那他妈快逼疯他了。  
他狠锤一下床单，而Sam的速度快起来，舌头绕着柱体灵活转圈，前液混合唾液打湿囊袋，Sam近乎玩弄地揉捏它们，每次吸吮时发出更淫靡的水声。快感累积在下腹，Dean攥住那头过长的褐发，脚趾蜷曲，双腿颤抖几欲合拢，对方在同时深深吞咽着，最后用力吸吮了两回。臀部痉挛般挺起，即将释放的性器却被握紧。  
“该死！”Dean狂乱地蹭着枕头像要靠这玩意弄掉头发，搁浅鲸鱼般翻滚不停。Sam好整以暇地掐在头部下面，扯过布条——见鬼的谁知道他什么时候准备的玩意儿——完全绑起来。  
“你得节省体力。”他满意地舔过鼠蹊部，Dean不愿承认眼角的湿润出于意愿。  
在他引以为豪的一夜情史里，为了增添乐趣，有的女孩也会用这种方式。不得不承认，迟缓积累的高潮总能成为他妙不可言的回忆。  
“嘿……”Sam笑着爬上来，舔过嘴唇。Dean睁开被汗或者别的弄得迷蒙的双眼，接住他的唇瓣，尝到属于自己的味道。他们的接吻总是不知餍足，像是能用这个亲密弥补彼此错过的那么多年。感到指尖抵近穴口，Dean紧张地绷紧身体，但两根手指只是在附近徘徊，反复沾过液体推进去，并不深入地打着圈。  
“如果你不愿意，我就不会，”Sam发烫的性器抵着他酸软的大腿摩擦，仿佛仅仅这样就能解决一切，即使欲望正让他喘得没法说话，“至少今天不会。”  
他眼神诚恳，性器上那个可怕的结似乎跟他完全没关系。  
别傻了。Dean撑起手肘，把他卷进又一个吻，内心翻起白眼。  
忽然有点后悔。如果在这之前，Dean把暗恋弟弟的心思，把荒诞不经的梦境，从Sam十六岁生日的河边仰晒说到上个星期，前一天，前一小时的话，对方绝不会问这种话。像是他这么多年的渴求会因为一丁点疼痛忽然衰竭了似的。  
“润滑剂，老兄。”  
这话像摁了什么键似的，Sam用一个狠推的方式收尾了吻，Dean唇上辣得像肿了起来。接着就在那堆纠缠凌乱的衣物间找到了弟弟，正从口袋里翻出润滑剂转身。他吸一口气咬住下唇，尽量不表现得太惊讶。  
当你看着老弟与身高一样畸形的性器，蓄势待发地硬挺着，青灰脉络盘桓其上，想象它会如何在柔软潮湿的身体里进出，和知道接下来它会捅穿自己，是两个完全不同的概念。  
橘黄灯光流泻在房间里，Sam拿着润滑剂站在那儿，毫不避讳地展示自己，展示时间留下的痕迹，展示破土而出的越冬欲望，展示即将献上的一切，像乖巧学生争取老师认可一样，争取着Dean的许可。耷拉在额前的留海让Dean想起Sam在某个夏天击碎了游乐场每个射击瓶，没浪费一颗子弹，他为弟弟欢呼，男孩却转过身咬紧嘴唇，问他能不能带他去猎魔。天啊，Sammy，那是他的Sammy。浑身赤裸，灯光缠绕颈后和踝间，苍白皮肤都染上蜜色。  
“来这儿。”Dean不舍得让视线离开那些色泽，直到穿过一个光年的Sam爬上床，眼神让他浑身着了火。  
“转过去，趴好。”  
Dean遵照命令。  
一连串火热赞叹从抚触后背的手心传来，湿热紧接着落在脊柱上，哪节都没放过。他没法不为此呻吟，浑身颤动。  
“这不公平。”  
性器涌出的前液粘稠地落在床单上，偶尔在浮动中蹭过布料，洇出一大片湿痕。他想就这么磨蹭床单直到高潮，但那条混蛋舌头随之离开，除非他又一次抬背迎合。Dean没法分出更多思维：“噢……什么？”  
“你把我的味道当糖豆嚼时，我连一丁点你都没尝过。”他模糊地在腰间吮出有一个吻痕。  
绝对的逻辑错误，而且他可不想拥有这种通感的特异功能。  
但只来得及发出半个音，就被拖过臀缝的手指变成粗重喘息。润滑剂顺着收缩的穴口流下，滑过囊袋，滞留在性器，或是嘀嗒落在床单上，与前液混成一团。即使不回头也知道一下子挤了太多，像是Sam忽然没法控制手指似的。细密酥痒朝下身铺开火线，Dean忍不住扶上性器，想把布结连同难受从上面拂掉。  
“别动。”Sam低沉命令，在臀上咬了一口，用一定会留下齿痕的力度。这表示至少一周他都不能在谁面前脱下裤子，除非想炫耀所属权。  
“婊子！”Dean吃痛地缩回手，伏下腰躲避惩戒。  
Sam暗笑着接受了这个称呼，并力图名副其实。湿滑手指变本加厉地游走在性器和穴口之间，偶尔绕过囊袋，乐此不疲地玩他的下流游戏。就在Dean不耐烦地要把老弟踢下床时，一个指节探了进去。  
很不舒服，但可以忍受。  
只是当沾满润滑剂的手指随进出带起一长串水声时，他羞愧地把脸埋进手臂，回响在耳边的低喘如同哀嚎。  
接着是另一根。Sam整个贴上来，呼吸发着抖，嘴唇和牙齿野兽般撕扯他的皮肤，硬得发烫的性器顶撞着大腿。他的手指，上帝啊，那么长，那么灵活，当它们分剪扩张，又并在一起搔刮内壁，而另一只手握住他的大腿把他分得更开时——  
Dean弓起背惊叫一声，甜蜜快感从按压的那点电流般涌过全身，以陌生方式向下身汇聚。Sam忽然一口咬住后颈，又加进一根手指，轮流按在那个让他停不下发疯的地方，仿佛什么不得了的发现。接着又是一根。性器的束缚被猛然解开。  
“操。”他摇着床单诅咒，全身抽搐，直到高潮掌控余下的零落意识。  
余韵温水般漾开，他趴在真正意义上湿成一团的床单上，瘫软性器在腿间抗议但他根本没力气翻个身。  
Sam为他做了这个，一只手把他轻而易举地翻过来就像翻过一只面袋。现在，他四肢大张地躺在这儿，朝外敞开门户，敞开费心遮掩的心扉，浑身无力，任人摆弄。似乎只要谁提出要求，五脏六腑都能献上。Sam痴迷而疯狂地盯着他，比刚开始还要凶残，隆起的肌肉布满薄汗。他会被整个弄坏。Dean咽了咽口水，想商量说不如我们先中场休息，但还是迎上绵长的吻，伸手环住挺阔后背，摆动胯部磨蹭他弟的勃起。  
“别动。”Sam长喘一声按住他的肩膀，气急败坏的潮红铺过胸口，紧闭双眼的模样像是马上就要高潮了。  
穴口被抵住，坚硬而火热，Dean完全清楚那是什么。  
Sam的阴茎。天啊，正渴求地往里挤进头部。那比四只手指还粗些，Dean深深吸气，即使梦里也没这么过火的情节，比他妈的色情网站下流多了。  
Sam又往里挤了些，含住早已挺立的乳尖。那相当有效地转移了疼痛，尤其是Sam在吮吸间急切而不满地呜呜出声时。他用手臂挡住脸，不让呻吟传到对方耳里，想知道天才老弟是不是研究过什么奇怪科普，或是早就对他的性癖了如指掌，甚至比他还了解那些未开发的敏感，不然不会就这样奇迹般地，再一次让性器抬头。  
伴随闷哼，Sam抽出一点，接着塞满了他。  
Dean几乎大叫，但被扯断的呼吸只来得及用在Sam不再用力推进的空隙。于是抽插开始，短促地，频繁地，阴茎上鼓起的血管正在内壁上反复碾磨，穴口在牵动中被整个撑开，虽然有点不对劲，但最初的疼痛不适正渐渐化成快感。  
Sam，Sammy。他揪住对方青筋鼓起的手臂，毫无章法地摇头，大口喘息。  
“想要更多吗？”夹在喘息里的沙哑问话激起又一股战栗。  
Dean调整了好呼吸，双腿环上Sam的腰：“来吧，胆小鬼。”  
很快，他知道不对劲来自哪儿了。  
他被整个填满但Sam还没完全进来，直到这一刻，他发出被噎住的声音而Sam的囊袋贴上了臀部。如果早些时候他研究过人体结构，就能知道这种行为会不会顶穿他的什么器官，内脏有没有因此错位重排。像是Sam能把他整个拆碎撕毁，又拼起来重新组合，安上全新感官，而他对此毫无异议。  
性器再次精神起来，就在巨大的玩意精准地撞上甜蜜点时。他在逐渐加快的节奏里拼命撞回去，契合对方的频率把自己狠狠往凶器上推，越来越多的前液滴在他肚子上，滑到结合的地方。他大声呻吟，断断续续，除了快感完全顾不上别的，不像Sam，在抬高他的腿分得更开，结结实实操断他的腰时，还能分出精力啃咬皮肤，在上面镶满青紫交加的惨烈伤痕。  
单人床吱呀着撞向墙壁，反复漂洗的劣质床单早就皱得不成样子，露出的单薄床垫正试图给他造成某种惹人烦的细小擦伤。Sam的低沉呻吟从胸腔里发出，尽管沉浸在被翻搅吞没的混乱里，Dean还是眨掉睫毛上的水，拂掉Sam脸上的汗。弟弟专注地凝望他，即使正用最凶狠的方式占有，他们的身体贴在一起剧烈浮动，眼神仍然温柔而欣喜。  
快了。Sam咬住脖子，一只手裹住性器，跟随频率上下套弄。Dean破烂不堪的呻吟变成类似哀求的咒骂，夹杂永远不会承认的抽噎，他想逃开，却一次次把自己拱进Sam的怀抱里。周围一切忽然暗了，声音逐渐减小，此刻除了窜向下身爆发他什么都不在乎。  
“射出来。”Sam咬破了他的嘴唇。  
于是他这么做了。一股股喷出的精液溅上下巴，更多的把两人下腹弄得一团糟。  
“你是我的，Dean，你是我的……”仍没减速的Sam把毫无力气的哥哥一次次顶向床板，鼻间粗重地呼着气，像斗场上踢着蹄子的牛，“你是我的。”  
Dean没法在剧烈晃荡中稳住自己，只能从喉咙里挤出自己都听不到的声响：“是的，我是你的，我全都是你的。”  
Sam狂乱地吻着他的头发，然后挤进最深处，狠狠抵达高潮。Dean接住坠落的弟弟，紧紧抱住，直到嗑药一样的猛烈颤抖渐渐平息。

11  
当他们黏成一团享受了大概五个小时的完整睡眠后，Dean开始苏醒而世界重归喧嚣。  
“那可是个女巫，你该叫上我！”Dean不满抗议，在掀开被子和身上的人跳起来之前又被胳膊重重压下。他在鼻息里安静了大概三秒，又翻腾起来，“她对你做什么了吗？有没有哪里不对劲？检查过口袋吗？我清楚哪些婊子的把戏，就跟狭窄心肠一样恶毒。”  
“嘘——”他摇晃着Dean的下巴啄去一个吻，“她早就忘记我拒绝搭讪的事了，也许当时拒绝的方式确实粗暴了些。”  
“我就知道！”Dean叫起来，被子滑到腰上。  
“……拒绝的理由是我在等别人。所以她给我下了诅咒，只要是碰过的食物，都会沾上我的情绪，只有我爱的人会尝到，更像恶作剧。”  
“你差点害我得了厌食症。”  
Sam抱歉地吻了下他的额头：“但只有跟我心情一样的人能真的体会到。”  
“所以……”Dean尝试几次后放弃了藏起笑意的努力，“你早就知道？”  
“严格来说，是的，”他把被子往上拉了点，盖过Dean的肩膀，“所以，我跟她算是和解了。”  
“你是说放跑她了。”  
Sam露出一个心虚微笑。  
“但你从没想让我知道你知道的？！宁愿让我陪你玩过家家都不告诉我？宁愿先去解决女巫也不透露一点消息？”  
“我不能冒险，”过了好一会儿，Sam嗫嚅，“一点都不能。”  
“上帝啊这还能冒什么险？”  
他没得到回答，只除了黑暗里Sam紧紧裹住他的直白眼神。  
噢。  
冒险失去他。  
老天。  
他不擅长应付这种情况，像是忽然有一天，几十年惯有的观点都颠覆了。弟弟把他放在手心像捧着什么易碎的珍宝，一向如此，而不是他追在弟弟身后，追赶永远不可企及的光。  
“你知道，就算没有这种……”在两人赤裸的胸前比划了一下，“我们还是家人，对吧？不管发生什么，这件事不会变，永远。”  
他永远不会失去他。  
Sam笑起来，卸下怀中所有情绪，只剩下Dean。

END


End file.
